1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus (e.g., multifunction peripheral device), a system and a program product, used to cause a printing system (e.g., print engine unit contained within the multifunction peripheral device) to produce printed matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network printing system that is connected to a personal computer (hereunder referred to as “PC”) and a printing device is widely used. At the network printing system, the printing device decodes print data produced by an application of the PC, and bit map data is produced and output. In such a printing system, when printing from the PC, an operation error or a printing setting error at a printer driver may not allow a desired printed result (printed matter) to be obtained.
In this case, upon visually confirming the printed output result, the printing setting is changed at the printer driver of the PC, after which re-printing is performed. Here, it is necessary for a user to obtain the printed output result by returning to the PC from the printing device once and, then, by going back to the printing device from the PC again. This makes it troublesome for the user each time re-printing needs to be performed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-015930 proposes a printing device which can individually perform printing operations on a desired page, included in input data, by an operation of a panel of the printing device, in accordance with a predetermined printing condition that is different from a printing condition up to that time.
However, the related art only allows the printing setting to be changed, and does not propose what printing setting changes can be made.